There are various patents covering headphones and headsets. The present invention provides for a headphone that can be used as a music listening device with increased base response.
Conventional wearable audio producing devices, such as headphones were designed to be powered directly from the output of an audio source, such as a stereo system, MP3 player or smartphone. These audio sources are typically limited to less than 100 mW of power, and a 1 Volt signal amplitude.
In many applications it is desirable to produce an additional or enhanced bass response from headphones. In some additional applications it may be desirable to produce an enhanced bass response from headphones when the internal speakers have been activated. In some additional applications it may be desirable to produce an enhanced bass response from headphones when the internal speakers have been activated such as when sharing audio with one or more additional listeners or when wearing the headphones around the neck. There may also be a need to produce the additional bass without having to add the expense and effort of including additional circuitry or drivers specifically configured to produce bass frequencies.